1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to walking sticks and, more particularly, to a walking stick having a golf ball substituted for a handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Several types of walking sticks made of natural or synthetic material are available. Generally the design of the available walking sticks is based on consideration of comfort to the user. Therefore different types of materials are used to provide different levels of strength and weight. In some cases, attention is given to the shape of the handle to provide sufficient "grip" but generally, the handle does not have the capability of being tailored for the particular person who is to use the walking stick.
The walking stick of this invention provides an enhanced grip. It is also an advantage of the invention that it provides for a walking stick which is comfortable to the user.
Another advantage of the invention is that it provides for a walking stick which supports the user physically.
Yet another advantage of the invention is that it provides for a walking stick capable of accepting a handle which is of special value to the particular user.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.